This proposal is to request funds for the purchase of a General Electric QE-300 FT-NMR spectrometer, which will be used in researh projects at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill. The Department of Biochemistry at Bowman-Gary School of Medicine will also use the instrument in collaborative studies. The proposed instrument will provide: 1) Rapid access to a high field NMR spectrometer than is presently available to investigators. 2) Decreased cost for NMR samples as compared to present situations. 3) Cost savings to the investigators which will result in increased productivity of each of the above-listed grants. 4) Increased access to and analysis time on the proposed instrument such that 2D-NMR and nuclear overhauser techniques can be more rapidly and readily applied to structural elucdiation problems than at present.